


Bring Me Up To 11

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Passion, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Rhett and Link indulge in a very hot make out session while taking the elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had.

Rhett and Link couldn't believe it when they had got the call. It was unbelievable. 

They couldn't believe that NBC wanted to sign with them to produce a second season of their show, Buddy System. 

Yeah, sure, it wasn't what either of them would've ever expected but it was the best news that either of them have heard in a long time. 

So when they got the call last week, they immediately jumped at the opportunity and said 'yes'. 

Which brings us to now. 

Rhett and Link had made sure they woke up early so they can meet with the head coordinator at NBC Universal. They were going to discuss future plans for, Buddy System. 

Rhett and Link walked down the vast hallway of NBC to the elevator and immediately stepped in. 

Link looked over at Rhett who was standing adjacent to him. "What floor was it again?" 

"Eleven", Rhett said as he glanced up at Link and than back down at his phone. 

Link proceeded to press the button and than watch the silver sliding doors close in front of them and begin their rise to the top. 

Link would be the first to admit that, yes, he was checking out their reflections in the elevator doors. Mostly Rhett's. He turned his attention to the handsome, tall blonde standing next to him. Damn, he looked hot. But he always does. Link didn't know how it was always possible but Rhett could pull off anything. Especially like days like today when he would just would a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. It was hot. And incredibly arousing. So arousing, Link actually had to think about baseball to prevent himself from getting hard. 

But what Link would do to have Rhett. Even for just one night. To feel his soft lips pressed against his. To feel the warmth of his body on him. The weight of Rhett on him. To feel his strong hands gently run down his body. Link just wanted Rhett. So much. And he must have him. 

Link glanced over at Rhett. 

"Rhett", Link says with hesitation. 

"What's up?" Rhett shoots Link his charming smile. 

Before Link could say another one he felt two strong arms push him back, forcefully, against the side of the elevator, two hands grasp his face, and soft lips pressed up against his. 

It was Rhett. Rhett had made the first move. Rhett was kissing him. Right here. Right now. In the elevator. And it was so hot. 

Link was thrilled about this moment that was finally happening. The one and only moment that he had always dreamed of. The dream of Rhett taking him, in his hands, and having him, all to himself, the way Rhett wanted, was finally happening. And Link wasn't going to stop him for anything. He was just going to enjoy the moment. And relish in the intoxicating warmth of Rhett's body pressed against his. 

Link instantly wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, and started kissing him back. 

Rhett pressed Link back up harder against the wall of the elevator as he grabbed Link's hands in his and forced them above the shorter man's head. 

Link loved everything Rhett was doing to him in this moment. Everything that Rhett was making him feel. From the way Rhett just took control over the situation, making Link his submissive pawn. From the way Rhett's beard tickled his skin whenever he trailed kisses down his neck. From the way he held Link's body close to his. Link loved it all. Because it was Rhett. And he loved Rhett. 

"Oh Rhett". Link breathed out. Sensually biting his buttom lip as Rhett continued to kiss his neck. 

Rhett's lips met Link's once again before the two men pulled apart. 

Rhett continued to lean over Link. "Sorry", he began. "There's just something about elevators" 

"Yeah", Link whispers as he looked up into Rhett's eyes. 

Rhett smiled. "They turn me on" 

"I'm not complaining", Link added. 

Seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, making the two men break apart from each other and stepping out onto their floor. 

Rhett simply took Link's hand in his as he looked over to him with a smile. Link looked over to Rhett too and couldn't help but smile too, as he squeezed Rhett's hand, and they both proceeded to walk towards the conference room to discuss the possible second season of their show.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... Elevators do turn me on.  
> Anyone else? Come on, I can't be the only one. 
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life... 
> 
> Also, how cute are Rhett and Link, and they're just the best, aren't they!! 
> 
> And how great is, Buddy System, I hope it gets a second season. 
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Always remember to be your mythical best!!!!


End file.
